Wife Of Itachi Uchiha
by theseonyxeyes
Summary: Why does Sakura keep dreaming about her being a wife of Itachi Uchiha while she was just his girlfriend? Does this dream mean something? If it does, does it means that someday She will be Itachi's wife or is it just a fantasy?
1. Anniversary

**Okay! In this story, Itachi will be OOC and there will be slight MultiSaku. There will be Sasori, Deidara and Hidan and they are all will be nice. I don't know what to say next sooo read and review please! Thanks!**

**Sakura: Theseonyxeyes doesn't own Naruto! 'Cause if she does, all of the boys in Ninja World will be paired with me!**

**Naruto: I won't let that happen! Sakura-chan only belongs to team seven!**

**Kakashi: (nod) I won't give out my most beautiful and sweetest girl in my team to any boys**

**Sasuke: Hn. **

**Itachi: (smirk) but she does belong to me**

**Sakura: (sweatdropped) ahahah.. well, enjoy!**

"**Tadaima, Sakura"**

**Hearing the sweet voice of her husband, Sakura immediately ran to the entrance and jumped into a pair of welcoming hands that belond to her husband, giving him a soft and gentle hug, "Okairi, Itachi-kun".**

**He hugged her tightly as if it was the last day to live, "I have missed you so much". Sakura smiled, "Me too. A couple of months without you here made every single of my day a living hell". Itachi laughed, "So it's not just me huh?". Sakura smiled and studied his features, he sure has become more charming than before.**

"**Do you want to take a rest now? I'm sure you're really tired now. And I know it's shining really bright outside and you have trouble sleeping in the day light, but you can close the curtains. How about that?", Sakura massaged her husband's shoulder and healed some cuts on his face.**

"**And missed the moments with you? Nah, I prefer staying here with you. How about if we go out tonight? How does that sound?", he smiled and kissed his wife's forehead. "That sounds wonderful! It's been forever since we went out together!", Sakura squealed like a fangirl and hugged Itachi, who only chuckled in response.**

"**Sakura-chan dear, I heard you talking with someone, do we have a guest?", the door opened to reveal a beautiful woman with long silky black hair, onyx eyes, and creamy skin. She was wearing her everyday clothing which consist of a dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt and a light-yellow apron over it. It was none other than Uchiha Mikoto.**

**Itachi smiled and stood from the sofa, "Kaa-san". Mikoto gasped and hugged Itachi while droplets of tears streamed down her face, "Oh Ita-chan! I missed you so much! We all missed you so much! Even Sakura looked soulless without your presence here!"**

**Itachi raised am eyebrow and looked at Sakura, who was laughing nervously, "So? How was the mission?", Mikoto asked eagerly and took a seat next to Sakura while Sakura herself was smiling, also curious about Itachi's mission.**

**Itachi just shrugged, "As the usual, made an attack strategy, fought rough ninjas, and then completed the mission". Mikoto frowned, "Ita-chan, your mission is not very interesting! You got a long time mission and that's all you could tell us!?"**

**Itachi shrugged once more, "Your fault for asking". Sakura giggled, "I will make us some tea". Before Sakura could even leave the living room, Mikoto stood from her position, "No! I'll make the tea, I'm sure you two need some alone time" **

**Sakura blushed at hearing this while Itachi was smirking, enjoying Sakura's response. Mikoto left the living room and head to the kitchen to make some teas for them. Once Itachi already make sure that Mikoto is out of their reach, Itachi 'attacked' Sakura and kissed her passionately. Which, Sakura complied happily, "I'm really looking forward to go out with you"**

**Itachi smirked, picked Sakura up in bridal style and carried her to their bedroom. In their room, Itachi start stripping Sakura's clothes off and begin licking her neck. He- **

'_Beep!'_

'_Beep!'_

'_Beep!'_

'**Click!'**

Groan. "Way to go for ruining my dream, alarm clock", Sakura yawned sleepily. She looked at her blue calender that she put on her desk, 19th of March. Sakura and Itachi's one year anniversary. Sakura smiled upon realising this. It's perfect! They could spend the whole day together. Even Tsunade gave her a day off as a payment for her hardwork.

She took her towel from the hanger and rushed to the bathroom. After taking a bath, Sakura took her clothes from her white wardrobe and begin dressing herself. She was wearing an orange shirt, a white skirt that stopped above her knees, she even tied her hair into a ponytail with a black and white polkadot bow.

Sakura looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled at herself, _'perfect!'. _Once she looked at her reflection again, she bit her lip. Something doesn't feel right. She feels that something is going to happen. Wheter it's good or bad she doesn't know. She stared at her other self for a moment until she decided to wear a shuriken strap around her upper right thigh. She made sure that the strap is tight enough so it doesn't fell from her thigh. And the skirt covered the strap really well.

Sakura smiled, _'that's more like it!'_

'_**Girl, you look smokin' hot! I'm sure -stuff will have a major nosebleed the moment he sees you'**_

'_Ugh, You're back. Why are you here?'_

'_**Oh, Sakura dear. I missed you too'**_

Sakura rolled her eyes, walked out from her house, locked the door and skipped happily to the direction of Itachi's house. The people greeted her a good morning, which, she greeted back happily. Some even congratulated her one year anniversary with Itachi.

Once Sakura arrived, she saw Itachi sitting on a bench near a pond. There is a beautiful Sakura tree beside him. He closed his eyes and his lips curved into a small smile, he looked so relaxed. Sakura smiled and walked towards him.

Itachi was wearing his usual clothing which consist of a black shirt with an Uchiha clan symbol on the back, bandages around his ankles and a black sandal. He kept his hair into a low ponytail as usual.

Before Sakura could even greet him a good morning or told him their anniversary, Itachi grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her to his chest. Itachi hugged her gently, he rest his chin on Sakura's head, "Happy one year anniversary, my princess".

Sakura smiled and hugged him back, "Happy one year anniversary, Itachi-kun". She sat on his lap and kissed his cheek. Itachi chuckled in response, "I want to spend the entire day with you, I got a lot of plans to do with you, my darling". "Really? What kind of plans?", she asked him with her big emerald eyes of hers.

Itachi smiled, "You do know that today the village held the nation festival this year right?". Sakura nodded innocently, "Yes. What about it?". Itachi chuckled, "How about if we take a walk around the village, and then we stopped for lunch. When night came, we'll go to the festival". Sakura smiled, "Sure, let's go now!"

The nation festival is was celebrated every once a year. It was held in many places, last year it was held by Suna. And now it's Konoha's turn. In the nation festival, ninjas and even random villagers from another country gathered together. There will be many stands, like the usual festival. And when the clock strikes twelve, there will be fireworks.

Sakura and Itachi was walking side by side on the road, holding each other's hand. They saw some people already prepared their stands. Decorations are hanging everywhere, it's really magnificent. Suddenly, they heard a loud voice, "Two bowls of large miso ramen with roasted pork fillet please!".

Sakura and Itachi stopped their walk, listened to the voice intently and looked at each other. Itachi smirked, "Let's give Naruto-kun a little visit shall we?". Sakura nodded excitedly and walked towards the Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

"You got the most delicious ramen ever!", Naruto exclaimed as he slurped his ramen happily. "Ohayou gozaimasu Naruto!", Sakura greeted her, followed by a, "Ohayou, Naruto-kun", from Itachi. Naruto looked behind him to see the two person who greeted him, "Ah! Sakura-chan! Itachi! Ohayou! Nice day we're having isn't it?"

Sakura smiled, "Yes Naruto, it is. But if you ate a large amount of ramen in the morning you won't be having a nice day anymore now would you?". Naruto pouted, "Aw, come on Sakura-chan! I was starving! Besides I only ordered two ramens".

Sakura sweatdropped, "That's not what I actually mean, Naruto". Naruto blinked innocently, "Really? Then what do you mean?". Sakura groaned and face palmed while Itachi was laughing, enjoying the situation in front of him.

And then, Naruto noticed something, "I knew I thought I forgot something important! Its your one year anniversary! Congratulations for you two!". Sakura smiled and thanked him while Itachi was smiling proudly. Once they were done talking with Naruto, they excused themselves and wwalked out from Ichiraku Ramen Bar.

"Hey Forehead-girl!", Someone exclaimed. Sakura turned her head to see who was calling her and so does Itachi. It was none other than Sakura's best friend slash rival, Yamanaka Ino. "Good morning, Itachi-kun", she smiled sweetly. Sakura practically giving Ino her death gares. Boy, if looks could kill Ino would be dead by now.

"What do you want, Pig?", Sakura asked venomly. Ino shrugged, "Nothing. I just saw you two walking together and I thought I can stop by and have a little chat with you". "Look, we got some errands to do so i'll catch you up later, pig. Meet you at the festival!", Sakura left and waved her hand at Ino.

"Sakura-chan! Good morning! Oh, and good morning to you too, my sweet dear cousin", Sakura and Itachi recognize that voice really well. Itachi looked at his cousin, Uchiha Shisui. "Shisui", Itachi greeted, followed by a nod from Shisui. Sakura smiled, which made Shisui thought she was eager to see him.

"What is it Sakura-chan? Missed me?", He winked. Sakura sweatdropped, "No". Shisui stopped and looked at her with his blank face. He looked at her deeply, Sakura feels awkward while Itachi was glaring holes at Shisui.

Suddenly, Shisui hugged Sakura and pushed hhis cheek against her, "I can't stand it anymore! You're so kawaii!". That's it, Itachi got no room for patience anymore. He pulled Sakura from Shisui's hug and hugged her protectively. He even activate his sharingan, "Don't you dare". Shisui just laughed nervously while raising his hands in a surrending manner.

"Well, if you don't mind. I'm going home and have some tea. See you at the festival you guys", Shisui ran as fast as he can. Sakura laughed, "What's that about?". Itachi shrugged, "I don't like how Shisui is being too attached with you". Sakura smiled.

"Itachi, Sakura, you two got a mission"

**DUN! DUN! DUUUN!**

**Sorry it's short, I got really busy lately. So, what is their mission? Will they got into trouble? That's for me to know and for you to find out (wink wink). Review please thank you!**

**-Theseonyxeyes**


	2. The Mission

**Okay! Chapter two is up! Deidara, Sasori, and hidan will be showing up any chapters now! And Itachi may be talkative and flirty. So, read and review please!**

**Itachi: (Sighed) great. We're suppossed to have a date but noooo we got a mission**

**Sakura: Oh come on, it wasn't that bad**

**Itachi: Wasn't that bad? We got a mission on our day off! On our anniversary even!**

**Sakura: Well, the mission is an emergency!**

**Sasuke: Before this argument could get further, please, do enjoy the story**

Sakura stopped and looked behind to see a man wearing a standard jounin outfits, he wears his hitae-ate like a bandanna, his eyes are brown and he got brown shoulder-length. He has his trademark senbon in his mouth. "Ah, Genma-san. Ohayou", Sakura smiled. Genma smiled and nodded, "Ohayou, Sakura-chan, Itachi-san"

"Did you say that we have a mission? Tsunade-sama gave us a day-off for your information", Itachi said, obviously irritated that someone ruined his day with his girlfriend. Genma nodded his head, "Aa. I knew that Tsunade-sama gave both of you a day-off but this is urgent. We really need you two for an A-ranked wants you two in her office right now".

Itachi sighed, once he was about to protest again, Sakura lightly tapped his shoulder and smiled, "C'mon, maybe Shisou really need us". Itachi pout like a little boy, "fine". With that said, Itachi disappeared, leaving a swirl of crow feathers.

Before Sakura disappeared as well, Genma stopped her, "Sakura-chan!". Sakura stopped and looked at Genma curiously, "Yes? What is it, Genma-san?". Genma grinned sheepishly and winked, "Congratulations on your one year anniversary with Itachi-san".

Sakura blushed, muttered a thank you and disappeared, leaving a swirl of cherry blossom petals. Genma sighed and smiled, "Such an adorable girl, She doesn't have any idea that he got all the boys in Konoha all over her. Such innocence".

In front of the Hokage's office, Itachi waited for Sakura to arrive. Once she arrive, he asked her, "What took you so long?". Sakura shrugged, "Genma-san congratulated on our anniversary". Itachi nodded and knocked on Tsunade's office door.

The door opened to revealed a lady with long bluish-black kimono with white trimmings, held close by a white obi, she was wearing an open-toed sandals with low heels. She got black eyes and black straight, shoulder length hair. Her bangs covered her ears and frame her face perfectly.

Sakura smiled warmly, "Shizune-san, ohayou". The said woman smiled back, "Ohayou gozaimasu. Sakura-chan. I see you're here with Itachi-san". Hearing the name of her apprentice and the Anbu captain, Tsunade lift her head up from the paperwork and met with a smiling Sakura and an annoyed Itachi.

"Ah, Sakura, Itachi, you're here. I got a mission for you", Tsunade entwined her fingers, saying that she was serious. Itachi rolled his eyes and muttered quietly, "Obviously". Sakura heard what he said and nudged his arm, "Be polite now, Itachi-kun".

Seeing this as a code to continue, Tsunade took a sip of her sake and continues, "It's an A-ranked mission. You two aren't the only one who I assigned for this mission. I have assigned Naruto, Sasuke, and Shisui, since they were in the Anbu squad. They will be helping you accomplished this mission". Itachi crossed his hands, "And our mission is?".

Tsunade glared, "Don't you test my patience, young man". Tsunade piched her bridge nose and sighed, "As we all know, the nation festival will be held in our village, the hidden leaf. Lots of villagers, ninjas and foreigners from other places are coming to this place. We got an information that the sound are planning for an attack this night. Luckily, there will be just several sound ninjas. So war won't be happening today. Itachi, I assigned you to be the captain, seeing you're the Anbu Captain and all. You, Sasuke, Naruto, and Shisui will be wearing your everyday clothing. While you, Sakura, will be wearing a kimono".

The people in the room could hear Sakura's groan in protest, "But Shisou, it's hard when you're fighting while wearing a kimono". Tsunade smiled, "You're an Anbu, Sakura. I'm sure you could fight with kimono on". Sakura about to protest again, but Itachi scrambled her hair and grinned, "Mission accepted, Tsunade-sama. When do we begin?".

Tsunade nodded, "You will begin right now. Just pretend that you still got their day-off. But if there are sound ninjas approaching, attack them. But don't kill them, we need some information. And as usual, we leave the interrogation to Ibiki".

If you forgot who Ibiki Morino was, I'll tell you. His position is 'Head of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force'. Ibiki is a very strict person, and has even been described as being a sadist by Kakashi. Nevertheless, Ibiki has shown a more relaxed side, he also laughed after finding out that he had passed 'someone' who didn't answer a single question in the Chuunin Exam.

That's enough for Ibiki, we go back with our favourite pairing. Sakura and Itachi were now walking around the road where the nation festival will be held. Sakura noticed a stand that is crowded with so many people.

"Itachi-kun, what stand is that? It's so crowded", Sakura pulled Itachi's shirt lightly while pointing to the direction of the crowded stand. Itachi looked at Sakura and then looked at the crowded stand, "I don't have any idea. Let's go and find out". Sakura nodded her head and walked towards the stand.

Once it wasn't so crowded anymore, Sakura and Itachi stepped in front of the stand and surprised to see Ino with a purple hair. Okay what? Ino with purple hair? "Pig, what's wrong with your hair?! Did you painted it or have you lose your mind?!". Ino giggled, took a mirror and combed her hair with her fingers.

Sakura looked up and saw a banner with colourful words, "Everyone dyes? What kind of name is that?". "The name of this stand of course. Sakura, you should dye your hair into I don't know.. blond maybe? Bubblegum pink locks are so last year", Ino smirked wickedly. Sakura glared, "If you ever tried on dying my hair into another colour that is not bubblegum pink, read your banner".

Ino looked up on her banner, "Everyone dyes? (Read: Everyone Dies) What about it?". Sakura crossed her hands and stayed still, waiting for Ino to understand what she meant. A couple of minutes later, Ino realised what Sakura meant and begin to sweatdropped, "Girl, you're good at playing words".

Sakura laughed. Itachi frowned, how long should he accompany Sakura doing some girl talks with Ino? It's time for him to settle things up, "Sakura, I'm hungry. Let's go and have dango". Sakura nodded, excused themselves to Ino and walked to a dango shop.

The shop's sign is in a form of a stick with white-coloured dango run through it. The hiragana for dango is painted red on them. The inside of the shop is simple with wooden tables, rectangular-shaped lights, and menus that hang all over the walls for customers to look at.

Once they sat , a waitress approached them and asked for their orders. While Itachi was busy resting his head on the table, Sakura looked at the waitress and ordered their orders, "A plate of dango, a bowl of anmitsu, and two green teas please". The waitress wrote their orders, bow and left to the kitchen.

Sakura looked at Itachi, who was still resting his head on the table, weirdly, "What are you doing?". Itachi lift his head up and smirked, "Nothing. I was just imagining you fighting with a kimono". Sakura frowned, "Can't you be a little detail?". He smirked even wider, "I imagined that the enemy has cut some of your kimono fabric so the kimono's length stopped on your thigh. And imagine you wore the kimono loose, the sleeve went down your shoulders, the center part shows your cleavage..".

Sakura stared at Itachi, "Itachi-kun, do you even realize that you're nose is bleeding?". Itachi blinked, "It is?". Sakura sighed, took a tissue and wiped Itachi's bleeding nose with it, "You're such a pervert sometimes". Itachi grinned, "But i'm _your _pervert". Sakura smiled and rest her head on his shoulder, "Yeah".

Once their order came, they ate peacefully. "After this, where are we going?", Sakura started the conversation. Itachi, "Anywhere you want to go, sweetheart". Sakura smiled and kissed his cheek which made Itachi smirked, "What's with that?". Sakura smiled and hugged his arm, "Nothing. I just feel like it".

After their visit at the dango shop, Itachi held Sakura's hand and walked to the direction of Sakura's house. "I-Itachi-kun, why are we walking towards the direction of my house?", Sakura asked curiously. Her face is slightly pink from Itachi's hand-holding. He smirked, "Well, Tsunade-sama **did **told you to wear a kimono, didn't she? So we're going to your house and you will wear your kimono that I gave you on your fifteenth birthday".

They arrived in front of a white, medium sized mansion. There are flowers around the mansion which made the atmosphere calm. Behind the mansion is a large training ground with three woods to practise shurikenjutsu. On the corner of the training ground is a beautiful cherry blossom tree, there is also a brown bench under the cherry blossom tree for Sakura to sit at. **(AN: I'm not going to make cherry blossom tree into sakura tree because it'll confuse you. Example: Sakura sit under a Sakura tree in a sunny day and one of the Sakura flower petals are flying towards Sakura. Confusing isn't it?)**

Sakura unlocked the door and let Itachi in. Once they were inside, Sakura offered Itachi something to drink, "Would you like something to drink?". Itachi shook his head, "Nah, I'll go take some drinks by myself if I want to. Thanks anyway". Sakura smiled, "I'll go upstairs to change. Back in a minute".

Itachi observed his surroundings, it's been a while since Itachi went to her house. Last time he came to her house was when Sasuke and him stay for the night because of a rainstorm. He noticed five framed pictures on the table and walked towards it to take a closer look.

The first picture is a picture of Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura was smiling with her winter coat and Sasuke's back was facing the camera. He frowned at the direction of the camera. Sasuke is also wearing his winter coat.

The second picture is an another picture of Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura and Sasuke were sitting with their back against each others. Sakura lift her knees up and smiled sweetly while Sasuke lifted his right knee, frowning as usual. They were wearing their genin outifts.

The third picture, the middle picture is a picture of Sakura and her parent. She was in the middle while her mother in the left and her father in the right. Sakura was smiling cheerfully, Mebuki was smiling sweetly and Kizashi was grinning sheepishly.

The fourth picture is a picture of Sakura and Itachi. They were sitting on a bench, Sakura was wearing her academy outfit and Itachi was wearing his chuunin outift. Itachi was giving Sakura one of his dango, which, Sakura took happily.

The fifth picture is an another picture of Sakura and Itachi. They were in front of the Ichiraku Ramen Bar and were wearing their Anbu uniform. Sakura was smiling and her finger made a peace sign while Itachi was doing the same. Looks like they have finished their mission.

A few minutes have passed, Sakura came downstairs with her kimono. It was a red kimono with pink cherry blossom patterns all over and white trimmings. It was held close by an orange obi, she was wearing an open-toed sandals with low heels. The one that Shizune wore.

Itachi's heart stopped, _'She looked so beautiful'. _Sakura smiled and twirl elegantly, "How do I look?". Itachi smirked, "Perfect". He walked towards Sakura and hugged her gently, "You're so beautiful. Too bad that kimono is going to be ruined by the sound ninjas". Sakura laughed, "You can always buy me a new one, right?".

"Anything you want, my dear princess"

**DUN! DUN! DUUUN!**

**In the next chapter i'm going to reveal Deidara, Hidan, and Sasori. And there will be a cliffhanger. Who loves cliffhanger? Not me that's for sure. Oh, and forgive me for my mispelled and incorrect grammar. I'm not an american you know._.**

**Review please!**

**-Theseonyxeyes**


	3. Mysterious Voice

**Ahoy! Here comes chapter three! Okay, for those who knew my story, 'Sakura Haruno's Life' made by my other account, 'Blackhairedgirl' I will continue the story in this account since I forgot my other account's password (shame on me). Well, please do enjoy the story and please review!**

**Deidara: Finally we get to reveal ourselves in this chapter, un!**

**Hidan: Shut your damn mouth, Tinkerbell. You're so fucking loud!**

**Deidara: Speak for yourself! Ursula, un!**

**Hidan: What the fuck!? Ursula! I'm not fat you blind dumbass!**

**Deidara: And I'm not a fucking fairy for Kami's sake!**

**Sasori: Go read the story now**

Sakura and Itachi were now walking towards the Village's gate to meet Naruto, Sasuke and Sai. While they were on the way there, Lee just had to proclaimed his undying love to his most precious, youthful cherry blossom.

"Sakura-san! Yosh, you look so irresistably youthful today!", Lee ran towards them. Sakura laughed nervously and thanked him while Itachi started giving Lee his famous death glares. "What's the occasion?", Lee asked, trying to have a little chat with Sakura and breaking the tension around them.

Unfortunately for Lee, Itachi answered his question, "We were heading towards the gate to meet our team member, now if you excuse us, me and Sakura would like to finish this mission fast". Itachi hold Sakura's hand and walked away, leaving a disappointed Lee.

"I will not lose to you, Anbu Captain Uchiha Itachi!"

Sakura laughed, "Does he really had to said the Anbu Captain part?". Itachi chuckles, "He's just jealous that I get to have a lovely lady instead of a waird Sensei". Sakura laughed again, "You really like to make me laugh, do you?". Itachi grinned and slung his hand on her shoulder, "Of course. Your laugh is music in my ears".

Sakura smiled and looked forward, "Oh, look! There they are! And.. I saw three figures with them. I wonder who they are?". Itachi looked at Sakura and looked forward. He saw three different colours of hairs. Red, Silver, and Yellow. Oh Kami.. It's them..

"Sakura-chan! Remember me!?". Deidara.

"Hey pinky! You look sexier than ever!". Hidan.

"Sakura, you look beautiful in that Kimono". Sasori.

Sakura gasped, "Oh Kami, you guys! I've missed you so much! It's been a really long time!". Deidara hugged her and she returned the hug, "You still wore that vanilla scented parfume. Ne, Deidara?". Deidara grinned, "Nice to know that you still remembered my scent, Sakura-chan".

Suddenly, Sakura was being pulled away from Deidara's hug and into another hug, "Pinky, did you missed the handsome me?". Sakura laughed and hugged Hidan back, "Oh Hidan, you haven't change a bit. Same old Hidan".

When Hidan about to made a comment about her statement, Sakura was pulled into another hug from the red head. "You got more and more beautiful everytime I met you, Sa-kura", Sasori pulled her closer to him, Sakura blushed and looked up only to met with a pair of brown hazel eyes.

Sakura was always mesmerized with that charming eyes of his, "S-Sasori..". Itachi had it, he pulled Sakura from Sasori's hug and held her close to him, "Keep your hands off of her if you still want to live". "Hey weasel, what the fuck is wrong with you? It's not like she's dating someone", Hidan argues and crossed his hands.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Shisui, who watched the entire scene laughed their heads off. Sasori raised his eyebrow, "What's with them?". Sakura laughs quietly while Itachi is chuckling too, "They laughed because of what Hidan said earlier".

Deidara looked curious, "What? Does Sakura dated someone?". Itachi shrugged and smile teasingly, "Why don't you ask her?". Hidan looked at Sakura, "Pinky, have you been dating someone?". Sakura smiled and nodded her head, "Yeah. And I bet you three knew him well".

Deidara and Hidan seemed like they were thinking hardly to figure out who Sakura's boyfriend is. But as they expect Sasori to be, he ring a bell and glared at Itachi. "Smart move, Itachi", he crossed his hands.

Hearing what Sasori said, Deidara's jaw dropped, "What?! Sakura-chan, you dated Itachi!?". Hidan looked so pissed, he growled, "That's bullshit. You don't have any fucking proof!". Itachi smirked, "What? You want a proof? Then I'll give you proof". Itachi pulled Sakura to him and kissed her softly.

Deidara froze in his place, he can't believe the sight in front of him. Sakura and Itachi were kissing in front of him! Sasori scowled and looked away while Hidan couldn't take it anymore and decide to end their kiss, "Okay! We get it! You date her".

Itachi smirked in victory and pulled a flushed Sakura close to him. Sasori crossed his hands, "Never thought you were a lover boy". Itachi smirked and shrugged, "What should I say? She stole my heart". Sakura blushed and look downwards in embarrassment. Deidara rolled his eyes, "Well, you should have told us!".

Hidan cursed, "Damn you, Itachi! Sakura's the only girl that stole my attention!". Sasori smirked, "Well, I don't know about you two but I definitely not giving up". Itachi chuckles, "I like your spirit". And so Sakura decided to change the topic to decrease the tension around them, "So, what are you three doing here?".

Deidara grinned, "Well, we were bored staying at the Sand so we decided to stay here instead. We already told Tsunade-sama about this, and she accepted us. So now we three are an official hidden leaf jounin".

Sakura smiled, "That's nice to hear". Sasori looked at the sky and said, "We should go. Tsunade-sama needs us in her office, see you guys later". And with that, the three of them disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Naruto started the conversation to break the awkward situation, "So... what should we do now?". Itachi nodded, "I got an information that the sound ninjas will be arriving at night, so you three could go anywhere you want, for now. And when the festival started, I want you to keep your guards up".

"Naruto, you're in charge to keep an eye on the east direction. Otouto, you're on the west. And Shisui, you're on the north. So that means me and Sakura will be keeping an eye on the south direction."

Shisui nodded his head and spoke up, "Hey, I used to think that whipped creams are made of clouds. And yesterday someone told me that they weren't. My whole life is a lie". Everyone looked at Shisui weirdly. Shisui noticed this and said, "Did you know what an egg's hobby is?".

Since noones going to answer Shisui, Sakura gave up, "What?". Shisui grinned, "Kara-yolk-e". Naruto frowned, "That's one retarded joke, what did you dreamt last night?". Shisui winked at sakura, "I dreamt meeting a beautiful pink haired princess with beautiful emerald eyes wearing a gorgeous green evening dress".

Itachi glared, "That princess wouldn't be happening to be Sakura, right Shisui?". Shisui grinned nervously and sweatdropped, "Ahahah.. Sakura, what did you dream last night?". Sakura answered his question nonchalantly, "Last night I dreamt of tiny pink bubbles and when they popped they sounded like little kids giggling". Itachi chuckles and pat Sakura's head.

"So, we'll meet you whenever we find the sound ninjas", and with that said, they all go to their position. "Okay. Now, where should we go first?", Itachi asked her while playing with the tip of her hair. Sakura shrugged, "Can you help me find a decoration for my hair? My head looked so simple". Itachi seemed like thinking for a moment and an idea struck his mind, "I know just the right place. Let's go".

And so, Itachi led her towards the Yamana flower shop. "Itachi-kun, why are we at the Yamanaka flower shop?", Sakura asked him curiously. She asked for a hair decoration not a flower dammit! Itachi just showed her his sweet smile, "Just wait patiently, princess".

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a once-again-purple-haired Ino. Sakura groaned, "Why do I have to always see her face?! It's getting old!". Ino gasped, "You watch your pretty little mouth, young lady or you will be grounded by your parent!". Sakura sweatdroppped, "Geez, you even sound like one".

Ino rolled his eyes, looked towards Itachi and smiled cheerfully, "Hello, Itachi-kun. What can I help you?". Sakura glared at Ino for calling **her** Itachi with the suffix '-kun'. Itachi patted her shoulder to calm herself down and face Ino, "I need the hair comb".

Ino giggled, "Oooh.. nice taste, Itachi-kun. Be in a sec". Ino walked inside the house to grab something leaving a confused Sakura and a patient Itachi. "Itachi-kun? What are you two talking about? What hair comb?", Itachi chuckles, "You'll see".

"I'm back! Here you go, Itachi-kun", Ino gave Itachi a red box. Itachi thanked her and walked away from the shop followed by a pouting Sakura. "What's in it, Itachi-kun?", She asked. Itachi smiled, opened the box and took a beautiful hair comb.

Sakura gasped, "It's beautiful..". The hair comb is green in colour, it has a beautiful white lotus blossom flower on it with gold trimmings. Itachi smiled, "Here, hold this". He gave Sakura the hair comb and began combing Sakura's hair with his fingers.

Sakura raised her eyebrow, "What are you doing?". Itachi chuckles, "You'll see". Sakura pout, "You like to make me curious huh?". Itachi just chuckled and tied her hair into a messy bun, "Done". Sakura looked at him curiously, "What?".

He took the hair comb from Sakura's hand and put it on her hair near the bun, "There. You look gorgeous". Sakura smiled, "Thanks, Itachi-kun". Itachi looked at her deeply it made Sakura awkward, "Um.. Itachi-kun?".

Itachi blushed lightly, "Damn. I want to kiss you so badly now, Sakura". Sakura blushed and looked away. Itachi chuckled, "Aww, you looked so cute". "Sakura!", Itachi and Sakura looked behind and met with a panting Kiba.

"Kiba? What is it?", Sakura asked him. Kiba took a deep breath and exhale, "You looked wonderful tonight". Sakura's face flushed and muttered a thank you. Suddenly, Itachi sensed something. He activated his sharingan and it's tomoe spinning like crazy.

Sakura notice this, excuse herself to Kiba and looked at Itachi, "Is there something wrong?". Itachi looked around them and deactivate his sharingan, "I sensed someone earlier. But it seems that I can't sense him anymore. Just keep your guards up".

Sakura nod her head. Sakura looked behind Itachi, and he saw someone... he's a ninja.. she can make out the hitae ate on his head.. he's from.. Sound! Sakura gasped, "Itachi-kun, behind you!". Itachi looked behind him and saw nothing, "Sakura, there's nothing behind me".

"But.. I just saw a sound ninja.."

"Maybe it's just a hallucination. You're tired, maybe"

"But I'm not tired at all.."

Sakura noticed the shaking bush behind Itachi and something.. or someone.. jumped out from the bush and ran towards the forest. "Fine, suit yourself if you don't believe me! I'm going to chase him by myself!", Sakura ran towards the forest.

"What the –Sakura! Come back here!", Itachi chase after Sakura, running towards the forest. Once Sakura stopped in the middle of the forest, she looked around the forest and heard voices.

'_Well.. if it isn't Tsunade's apprentice..'_

'_Haruno Sakura hm?'_

'_You look wonderful tonight'_

'_Just by watching the sight of you, you made my mouth dry'_

'_You're a beautiful young lady'_

'_Mind if we play a little with you?'_

Sakura searched for the source of the voice but looks like the voice came from every direction. Sakura took a kunai from her strap on her right thigh to defend herself. When the voices quiet down, Itachi came, "Sakura! What were you thinking?! Running towards a forest, chasing something unclear!? What if you're being attacked?! Noone can help you!".

Sakura bowed her head, "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to made you worried.. I just followed my instinct..". Itachi looked at her angrily, but when he looked her guilty face, his eyes turned soft. "Just don't do that again okay?", He hugged her gently and softly and she hugged him back affectionately.

"Well, isn't this romantic? An Anbu Captain hugging his comrade affectionately with love. Now this, we didn't get to see this everyday.."

**DUN! DUN! DUUUN!**

**As I said on the previous chapter, a cliffhanger I promised and a cliffhanger I made! Voila! Okay.. Soo.. please review! If you review, I'll update the next chapter as fast as I can ;)**

**-Theseonyxeyes**


End file.
